Naruto Next Generation meets The Teen Titans
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: The quartet's back in action! This time they'll meet Raven YEAH her. How will the four deal with the teen heroine on this? Well I can't answer that read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Encounter: Naruto next generation meets the teen titans

"Yo Hatz ya know where she's from" Tsubasa asked her usually knowledgeable friend

"... I don't think she's from around here ... that's all I can tell but seeing that chakra gem she may be ninja... somewhere from outside the nations' barrier" replied Hatsumi quite unsure of her answer

"Who is she and why does she look weird" Koizumi thought looking at the unconscious girl on their sofa

"Wherever she's from she's got to be of high standings for bandits to abduct her" concluded Tsubasa

**Earlier that day...**

The quartet was returning home after a tiring mission in the sand then got tangled with some fugitives. They were carrying some girl like a loot bag of some sort tied up tightly then Koizumi being acted on instinct barraged the carrier that immediately got them into a fight. Hopefully they did not put up much of a fight our four contrasting ninjas only suffered some minor injuries (well the brutes were twice their mass and five times the number).

"What should we do with her" Itosugi asked

"Well we certainly cannot leave her here alone" replied Koizumi

"Yeah leaving her here would put saving her in vain" added Hatsumi

"Then what should we do we can't turn her to the village judging the way she is dressed she is not from here" asked Tsubasa trying to come up of a decent idea like the rest

"Why won't we take her along with us" offered Koizumi

"Finally that brain of yours came to use" commented Itosugi

"Now I don't know if I should take that as an insult or complement" Koizumi muttered as she hoisted the girl then Hatsumi aided her in lifting the lass

**Current time...**

The majority of the foursome left the living room leaving Hatsumi alone with their guest

"Hmm what should we do with you? Dad said we should wait till you're up then interrogate you but what if you're a threat? Ugh this is not a very good day for me" thought Hatsumi as she moved her view back to her book in hand

Their guest then started to come to her senses and tried to stand up, upon seeing the blonde ninja she jerked up and said "TERRA!"

"Whoa there calm down girl and who's the Terra character" called Hatsumi and instinctively froze the girl's feet

"Who are you!" raved the girl

"Hey I'm the one who should ask you that" retorted Hatsumi in a stoic compose

"Answer me where am I and who are you" demanded their guest

"Ugh fine I'll defrost you if you calm down" replied Hatsumi then their visitor became calm and our pale eyed ninja immediately freed her from the icy cordons that restricted her movement

"You are in the hidden leaf village territory and my name is Hatsumi. My team rescued you from your captors earlier and brought you here that enough for you" explained Hatsumi

"What? What are you people" stated their company

"I think we were playing twenty questions so mind telling me your name?" retorted Hatsumi in a tranquil way

"I'm Raven from Jump city" she replied calmly being more or less timid

"Now where have I heard that name before" asserted Hatsumi

"How did I get here" Raven asked

"Frankly I don't know how those crooks brought you here but I'm sure I have not heard of the place you said you were from." Started Hatsumi "though I have a hypothesis on how you got here, you probably reached the barrier then those guys got you to sell you off some place but that is not for sure." She continued sincerely staring into Raven's blank eyes that are quite similar to her own gaze.

"Do you think you can send me back" the amethyst eyed teen asked

"Probably not. I don't know where exactly those fugitives got you. The barrier has a limited entrance and exit point breaking through it is not even an option at all it is too strong to crack so you'll have to stay here while we track them" replied Hatsumi

"What are you and what is this place" questioned Raven

"Hmm I am a person isn't that too obvious and this is a ninja village which is too apparent isn't it" replied Hatsumi "this is not the exact village though it is about one or half a kilometre away from here" she added then she stood up and went to another room to notify the other members of the group

**Hatsumi and the rest of the quartet...**

"Well guys she's no threat she is practically lost and our theory of her not being from here is confirmed she is completely clueless about the ninja villages and ninjas" inveterate Hatsumi

"That being established we'll need to report to the Hokage" suggested Tsubasa

"Tomorrow he's probably asleep at this hour and all of us need some rest" countered Hatsumi being practical

"You're right but how sure are you we can't risk anything Hatsumi" inquired Tsubasa

"99%, she is completely clueless and I know she told the truth but her power is of high intensity and could be reverted if we don't guide her properly" replied the blonde teenager then she got herself up then she went back to the living room

**Dinner time – getting to know more**

"So you're Raven am I correct" Tsubasa stated starting the dinner conversation with a simple orientation with the guest "I'm Tsubasa pleasure to meet you"

She gave a nod and a plain smile as a courtesy to her hosts

"I'm Koizumi by the way nice name" said Koizumi with her usual happy aura and her trademark friendly, unorthodox grin

"Itosugi is my name oh yeah want us to tour you around the village tomorrow morning" she offered in a genial way (which is rare for her)

"So how did you get that chakra gem there" inquired the cheerful blonde

"Sis it is kind of ribald to ask too much questions" reverted her twin seeing that Raven was not too open to talk about it. Signalling Koizumi to ask some personal questions

"Well it is ok if you don't answer it" affixed Koizumi with her smile not wavering to her sister's comment "on the other hand we'll have to replace your clothes with something that will blend in more" she continued

"That we would agree on the leotard and capuche is not the usual attire here but don't worry Hatsumi will cover for the expenses" commented Tsubasa

"Hey why do I have to pay it you are pretty prosperous yourself Tsubasa" countered Hatsumi sounding slightly annoyed with the obsidian haired girl on the other side of the table

"Well you have the largest sum of money compared to the rest of us" replied Tsubasa

"All of us get an equal pay on every mission I just budget my share that's all" explained Hatsumi

"You starting an argument there Tiger kid" stated the dark haired teen

"Nope, you might be the one thinking so Wing child I was merely stating the fact" defended Hatsumi calmly

The sentence sounded offensive to Tsubasa to the least extent but knowing Hatsumi since age 5 she knew her confidant was simply defending herself "Fine we'll split the bill happy" she said to end the dispute

"Ecstatic, now what time will we go tomorrow" asked Hatsumi kindly with a faint ghostly smile she usually had on

"Maybe 9:30 am then can we get Ramen" Koizumi asked (this has been her habit "to ask about ramen")

"Yeah I'll treat you guys eat all you can promise" promised the eldest member of the group

"Yeah! I'll eat my fill on ramen tomorrow" exclaimed the hyperactive pale eyed ninja

Hatsumi can't hide the smile of amusement on her face... it was somewhat enjoyable seeing her twin zealous well more zealous than average normal day excitement

"Well let's just finish up and take a good night's rest oh Hatz if you won't mind sharing your room she'll be with you" announced Tsubasa

Hatsumi getting tired of arguing reluctantly agreed with Tsubasa then left the room

"Oh don't mind that she's normally like that she just doesn't take sharing a room with strangers too much but when you get to know her she is really a good friend" explained Tsubasa to help Raven out with adapting to her close friend.

"Think so" asked their visitor

"tch I'm sure of it I've known her since age 5 trust me she is not too much of a cold type that is just a facade she puts up to prevent herself from being fooled by people's feigned information. Believe me she is the greatest ally you can ever get" assured Tsubasa (well she practically knows Hatsumi like a sister she is aware of every move she makes. Koizumi knows her sister best and behind the clown act is an intelligent ninja)

The bird named lass followed our serious blonde ninja to the room they are supposed to share.

**Serious duo's destination...**

"Well you are a guest so you take the bed" declared Hatsumi clearly as she lay on the enlarged window sill purposed to be a bench on the right side of the room

"Thank you" mumbled Raven as she mentally thanked God for having a quiet room mate she could relate to

"You're welcome Raven" whispered Hatsumi calmly not allowing the person now in a deep slumber hear her

**Composed duo's subconscious minds...**

"What place is this" raved Hatsumi's dark side

"Dark, yelling will not help us so hush" reprimanded her usually prominent nice side

"well I agree with you both I clearly see this is nowhere near familiar so let's move to cover ground so none of the brain bashing dispute until we get back agreed?" offered Hatsumi (now wearing a gray coat with a coif pretty much like the one Raven wears minus the brooch

"Hey Hatsumi nice cloak" commented an enthusiastic Raven in pink?

"Isn't she the kid from earlier" remarked Dark side

"Yes but I fear something uncanny occurred to her" noted Light seeing their acquaintance

"Hmm can you get us out of here" Hatsumi asked in her normal demeanour

"I can lead you to a certain distance nearer to the forbidden door" replied the lively girl Hatsumi knew this was not Raven's Normal behaviour in terms but trusted her anyways.

'Raven' led her to a place different from the one they previously were in it smelt like a air freshener factory then disappeared when they reached a particular distance she vanished

"Where did you go" asked Dark quite scarily

"Dark I would advise you to restrain your aggression" mentioned Light in a warm welcoming and calm demeanour

"Tch fine you call her" returned Dark suppressing her irritation

"Raven come out we won't hurt you please show us the way out" called Light sweetly

The scenery changed back to its former form and 'Raven' showed up again now wearing a grey cloak moving timidly "y-you won't" she muttered

"Yeah promise" assured Hatsumi keeping control over her dark side then a maze came out of no where

"Crud like this could get any worse" exclaimed Dark annoyed and full of rage with a creepy aura

'Raven' seemed to shrink in nervousness "I-I c-could l-lead you out of here" she offered

"Thank you Raven for helping us out" Hatsumi stated warmly

"Would you still like me even if anything bad happens" 'Raven' asked

"Well yeah you are someone I can relate to" explained Hatsumi in a gentle way

The sentence gave the timid girl a smile and led them out in the end a statue came to life and 'Raven' vanished again

"Ah this girl literately spells trouble" exclaimed Dark

"Well not really she led us far enough" lectured light as she repelled another attack

Right that minute 'Raven' appeared again wearing green this time

"Hey bird kid what is with the sudden mood swings and wardrobe swap" bellowed Dark

"Heh take that, who did you call bird kid?" retorted 'Raven' then the other two 'Ravens' appeared

"Whoa this is beyond weird" notioned light

"For once I agree with you" added Dark

"Emotional clones, interesting" commented Hatsumi then the original Raven appeared

"How did you get here" she asked

"Don't know how when I dozed off I found myself here when I opened my eyes" explained Hatsumi

"Tch another incident" stated Raven

"yeah yeah now can I go now" Hatsumi asked

"Fine go and you're home" instructed Raven then Hatsumi was awakened from the trance she got into...

To be continued...

Wolf eclipse 1298's

Character files

Hatsumi is our docile ninja with an attitude similar to Raven (from the Teen Titans animated series). She does not really trust anyone much with the exception of her childhood friends the rowdy trio. She is more or less like a blonde, confident and stubborn version of Hinata. The only way to really piss her off is to smack her trusted trio to the ground or at least one of them, well do this if you have a death wish, do this and it will be torture of gradual freezing for you. She may seem frail but she can really pack a punch kick etc. She definitely mastered the use of almost if not all elements mainly using ice as a weapon for both defence and offensive purposes.

Koizumi is the class clown that looks exactly like her twin aside from the eye contour. She is trusting and strong willed. She is well like a girl version of Naruto. Getting her mad is a simple task (for Itosugi) just insult her a couple of times (that may cost you a lot on your hospital bills if her sister dearest is around) and your feet all the way to your neck will be buried and bruised. She shares a strong bond with her twin and the ebony haired twins.

Tsubasa is the member with most faith in everyone on her team. She is like a kind and compassionate version of Sasuke. She bonds well with the older blonde twin than the others and is great in lightning element jutsus. Her mastery of her bloodline limit is similar to the level of Hatsumi's mastery (full mastery) with the strength of a bull.

Itosugi is the exact match of her twin a colder sadistic version. Is able to use her bloodline limit well and is talented in the medicinal arts and high muscle strength. Fire style is her specialty and is more or less Koizumi's rival and confidant with extremely short temper and creepy reactions in terms of rage.

Well Hatsumi having similarities with the geomancer gave the bewilderment a good reason

Similarities: hair colour, hair length,

Differences: personality, skin tone, clothing choice and style, main element control (ice = wind + water), battle style, hobbies and most importantly origin and favourite colour (red and blue are nearly converse in the colour wheel)


	2. Chapter 2 The Apprentice

**Apprentice!**

It was time to go to the village then suddenly

"Darn I forgot how she would blend in" stated Tsubasa as she slapped herself

"Yeah you did but I didn't" countered Hatsumi assuring her friend

"Huh? What did you do" Koizumi asked

"Wait and see guys but I won't be really astonished if I were you" commented Hatsumi calmly

The topic of their conversation came down the stairs wearing a navy blue jacket with the hood up, blue pants and a black T- shirt underneath

"See I lent her some of my clothes so it won't be, a showy attire" explained Hatsumi

"Whoa she has the same size as the both of us" mentioned Koizumi

"Not quite the last time I wore those were when we were fourteen and besides I'm way taller than her" countered Hatsumi seeing Raven did not reach her eyebrows

"Yeah, sorry" replied the younger girl with a cute sheepish smile

"Shall we go?" Hatsumi asked as she gestured towards the door

"Yup" Koizumi replied

"No argument here" returned Tsubasa

"Tch let's go" ended Itosugi

**Village grounds...**

"Pick anything you like" Tsabasa announced to their guest

She roamed around then after an hour they were done and left for their next destination

**Chow time...**

"If you won't mind me asking is blue your favourite colour I just noticed the clothes you picked are similar to Nii-chan's clothing preferences" commented Koizumi

"Yes" replied the bird named teen

"What a coincidence Hatsumi here likes that colour as well. Almost all her clothes are black and blue maybe 80 percent of its content is" joked Tsubasa

Hatsumi acted normal and simply ignored the pun her confidant tossed at her and ate the rest of her meal.

Raven stared at Hatsumi curiously thinking "How did she get into Nevermore the mirror was not there"

Hatsumi then noticed the attention she got from their acquaintance then said "Do I have something on my face?" taking out a handkerchief from her pocket

"No I'm just wandering how you got into my meditative space" returned Raven telepathically as she slowly shook her head

"We had that established already I woke up there instead of my own space" replied Hatsumi in the same way Raven did

"You meditate?" Raven mumbled

"Yeah and I can hear you clearly as well besides it is the only way I can keep calm" reasoned Hatsumi in a more audible way

"What?" Raven inquired

"No more questions I really don't like others meddling into my business" Hatsumi replied

The trip home was quieter than expected and the sky was bright and cloudless with a little breeze that partly messed up their hair Tsubsa then noticed Raven being awkward said "Don't think you won't fit in here the Namikaze twins are demon hosts Itosugi and I are members of a nearly extinct clan that look exactly like our dad only a bit more feminine though"

"Ok why does she meditate by the way" Raven asked casually

"Two words, discipline and self control kid. She needs to stay calm for an unknown reason she did not tell us" explained Tsubasa with curiosity arousing from the question for it had been a question Hatsumi had evaded for a long time that she had forgotten about or is it only to Tsubasa's thought

The silence resumed its place and Hatsumi seemed to be looking in a distance blankly.

(Hatsumi's POV)

"Well I ought to train" I thought staring at my sister from the end of the file "I'll be going guys and oh yeah no monkey business" I stated gesturing them to head home first. I teleported to the far end of the forest and resumed with meditating seeing I barely get any time to control my biju I shut off my senses and entered the trance. "**hey kid anything wrong?" **the ten tailed tiger asked "**want to destroy something".** "no, I'm here to make sure you're not going anywhere" I replied personally I did not hate her it was the smash and bash attitude of hers that I disliked **"do I look like I have anywhere to go to"** she joked then she shot one of her tails out of the cage hitting something that gave a familiar moan. I turned back to see whoever it was who got in "Raven, you know better than to barge in people's heads, don't you? " I lectured

"W-w-what is that" she stammered

"and you juu you are aware that she is an acquaintance right?" I continued

"**excuseze-moi I'm not a what I'm a she"** the beast raved man was she loud my ears almost popped

"Whatever, so what's with the freaky pet in here" Raven stated calming down

"Pet? Her? No way!" I reasoned

**Normal POV...**

Our two secretive ladies went home then ended the day like the last one except in their room they had a little chit chat.

"Now what are you hiding" the bird named girl

"As I've said earlier it is none of your business Rae" countered the golden haired teen "don't push it or you'll push my patience"

Raven just smirked and said "what, you'll push me out"

"Tch I understand the sarcasm but maybe I might just do so" countered Hatsumi in the same way Raven asked

The pair just gave a little giggle seeing how much they can relate to each other well enough. They talked for hours then the two went into a peaceful slumber.

**Morning presentation to the Kage**

Hatsumi was kind enough to take Raven to the Kage (aka: her father Naruto) for briefing and beginning the girl's life as a Konohagakure ninja.

"Remember you should be polite in talking with him" reminded Hatsumi knowing Raven has a sarcastic side like herself.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind" responded Raven

Hatsumi knocked on the door and said "Namikaze Hatsumi permission to enter."

A strong masculine voice from inside replied "proceed"

The two entered the room and presented themselves to the Hokage

"Lord Hokage we are here in consideration of the matter with Miss Roth" announced Hatsumi

"Hatsumi it's just us call me Dad angel." replied the Kage "Now Hatsumi if she would be a shinobi we will need someone to train her. Unfortunately the academy is not open for her age bracket. Due to that reason I'm putting you in charge of her"

Raven got shocked to that information, seeing Hatsumi did not act like a brat like other children from prestigious families would.

"I see it is a practical choice but can't Koizumi or one of the Uchiha twins do it" reasoned Hatsumi

"As I've heard her abilities are a good match to yours so I think you'd be the best choice" reasoned the Hokage (seeing Hatsumi's abilities are related to manipulation of inanimate objects. Element control is quite close to telekinesis and to top it off both of them are capable of teleportation.)

"I am incapable of training others Dad you know that" she reasoned

"I know you can do it just give it a try and if it does not work out I'll reassign her to another jounin partner" assured the Hokage knowing that will change his daughter's opinion

"Agreed" Hatsumi replied to her father

"Well your task will be to teach her the basics and test her abilities." Declared Naruto

"Confirmed" Hatsumi replied

"You are dismissed" announced the kage with a smile

Hatsumi gave a bow with Raven then left for an unknown location.

"First we should get to know each other's personality and capabilities then I'll decide what method suits you" Hatsumi explained

"I'm Raven from the Teen titans, my powers are telekinesis, empathy, teleportation and healing" stated Raven

"My name is Namikaze Hatsumi, my abilities are element control, mind reading and teleportation" returned Hatsumi orienting her apprentice of her abilities and habitual sarcasm in some terms "I know you are an expert on chakra now I'll teach you the basic ninja techniques. First is the shadow clone jutsu, it is done by forming chakra and performing the following seals in exact order" stated Hatsumi as she demonstrated the said technique

Raven was amazed but did not show it

"Try it, I am quite sure I showed the seals to you slowly" Hatsumi commented

Raven tried it but it was not exactly easy for her. She was only able to make two clones at the time being.

"Not bad but not that good either but you'll get it eventually. Now is transformation technique , think of anything or anyone you want to mimic then form chakra and do the corresponding seals" Hatsumi instructed as she showed the technique "Try doing it let me see how you do"

Raven did as instructed then transformed into Tsubasa

"Nicely done if you won't talk anyone except the real one would know who you are" praised Hatsumi "That will be good for today just practice the clone technique it can be quite helpful".

**Home...**

"How did it go" intrigued Tsubasa

"Let's just say I won't have as much free time as before" stated Hatsumi

"She's your charge! Cool you finally got your first student" exclaimed Koizumi indignantly

"She good at anything?" inquired Itosugi

Hatsumi did not answer knowing her pupil will be a good asset to the village and to the team gave a smile instead signalling them to wait.

After that Hatsumi kept on training Raven gradually making her stronger and stronger by each passing day. The days passed quickly and Hatsumi gave her a parting gift knowing that she'll have to go separate ways with her. The gift was a silver chain necklace with a raven shaped sapphire crest embedded on the pendant in the middle. The small size automatically gave knowledge that it was time consuming and patiently forged.

**Late afternoon...**

" Well I promised that I were to help her home so I'll be back tomorrow" said the note Hatsumi left before she went hunting for the fugitives.

**Hatsumi's side**

"When they left they went that way so they came from the north" Hatsumi thought as she carefully inspected the trail the bandits left and went to the possible place they found Raven. The temperature was lowering so she put up her hood and walked farther to the location the prints ended and looked closely at every detail and finally found the wall's opening point then the rest of the Teen titans appeared and a green dog sniffed her pack then it transformed to a humanoid form

"I got Raven's scent from the back pack" he announced

They then went to offensive stances thinking of her as an opponent

"Hold your horses there I don't want to fight" Hatsumi stated

They four calmed down a bit to the remark.

"Do you know where to find Raven she's a girl about this high purple eyes and hair" Robin answered

"Yeah, she's at my place" she offered

"How would we know you are not lying" Beast boy asked

"Does the Raven you know wear a blue cloak and black leotard with some gem stones and a chakra gem on her forehead?" she retorted

"Yeah" Cyborg replied

"Then would you take her home?" Hatsumi asked seriously "Well if you say no I won't really care" she stated then she turned her back and walked homewards

Starfire then hovered over then touched Hatsumi's shoulder tightly and said "Are you sure that you know our friend Raven's location"

"As sure as I am blonde, I'll be more than willing to lead you to her and if I may ask, is the one you know sarcastic and serious that loves reading books" she asked the red haired alien girl

"That's the one we are looking for!" they exclaimed

"Let's just say you'll have to keep up so we get there quickly" she announced to the four titans then she went to her normal pace (this is equivalent to that of a cheetah's full running speed)

"Whoa this dude is fast" Beast boy commented

"Yeah she's running at 90 kilometres an hour so I bet we'll better start running" Cyborg complemented

**Mansion...**

The Titans saw their lost comrade and Beast boy did the predictable act, He tackle hugs Raven "Raven!" he exclaimed as he tightened his hold on her who in turn nudged him off

"You have funny looking friends here eh Raven" Tsubasa commented

"Irritating and weird looking would be a better choice Tsu" Hatsumi added

"I'll say both are fitting" Koizumi continued

"Whatever" Itosugi stated

"uuugh What's with the new get up Raven" the green changeling asked noticing the girl's clothing

"Well time to get you home girl. I'll handle Dad so you'll come out clean" Hatsumi stated

"Hmm how about a last spar for the road you two I want to see how good she's gotten" Tsubasa offered

"Fine" Raven replied

"Agreed" returned Hatsumi

**SHOW DOWN... (Interrupted)**

The two combatants took their stances then they began the long battle.

Hatsumi used her usual tire them down strategy by merely evading the attack and lightly attacking her opponent slowly

"HEY NAMIKAZE SPEED IT UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" yelled Tsubasa

Then a portal opened up and dropped Naruto into the scene

"Hehe I guess I'm saved by the bell" Hatsumi called as she went to her normal stances

Raven did the same and put the hood up

"Aww why is it that when things are going good a portal comes as a distraction" Koizumi commented

"Hey you guys nice seeing you again" Naruto called in his comical demeanour...

**That ends it mwahaahaaha it ends like everything I write no true endings read my other stories as a favour from crazy ole... YOU. Rats I was joking so take it as a friendly prank from loving wolf eclipse 1298 bye bye see you when I get to don't take the pun deeply (Forest Conflict & Chapter 2: clarification are linked). Bum bum bum bum bye! ._. (waaahhh I can only upload one story per month maximum)**


End file.
